An Innocent Soul
Near a waterfall, Reia spotted a few survivors and rushed towards them. When she made it, she first finds the survivor and her child. Reia: Don't worry.. I'll help you get back-- - The woman nodded sideways and pushed her child close to Reia. Reia: Why? - A familar voice came from Reia's side. ???: Pika pi. Reia: Pikachu? Are you saying that I should look after the child? Pikachu: Pi! Pika pi! Reia: And take him to Glacial Pass? Pikachu: Pikachu. Reia: Alright. - Meanwhile, Ratchet and the others gradded Ash and Sonic from the water currents. Ratchet: Are you two okay? Sonic: Yeah, thanks. Ash: Yeah. Hey, where's Pikachu?? Kiva: Pikachu is with Reia. Ash: Whew... Okay then. Sonic: Say, why are you all here? Ratchet: We are on a rescue mission, for one thing. Reia: That's not all. - The group looked at Reia, who is holding a baby on her arms with Pikachu at her side. Kiva: Master? Where did you get a baby? - Reia turned around, looking upward, and Kiva followed her lead to see black smoke. Reia: One of the survivors... Before she drifted away, she wanted to ensure this child's safety. Pikachu: Pika... Raine: This child belongs to the tribemen on top. They are currently chasing after the sabertooth tigers, who attacked the tent side first. Reia: Where do they go? Sid: Maybe they're still there. Raine: I doubt that. Kiva: They're probably chasing after the sabertooth tigers by now.. Reia: She's right. I can't feel their hearts, they're too far. Manny: Well, take the kid back if you want to. I don't want to get envolved in this. Kiva: What? Are you serious? Manny: Yes, I am. Reia: Manfred, I know you have your past rough-- Manny: Huh? How did you know about me? Reia: Your heart.. It's deeply troubled. I know you will do the right thing, Manny. Kiva: Reia's right. I say we should return it. Manny: There is no 'we', there never was a 'we'. Alister: Your point? Manny: Listen to these words. I'M...NOT...GOING. Reia: Kiva, hold the child, will you? - Kiva nodded and holds the child, while Reia hits Manny's pressure point. Reia: If you dare disrupt my student's mark, I will tear you apart, limb..by..limb. Is...that...clear? Manny: Crys...Crystal... - Reia lets Manny go. Ratchet: Wow, that was not the reaction I was expecting. Kiva: Word of advise, Manny. Don't get on Reia's angry side. Manny: Yeah, I get the point. Kiva: Great. Now then, let's get to it. - Reia suddenly stopped Kiva, because she has sensed something. Reia: Someone's coming. Kiva: How do you know? - Suddenly, a sabertooth tiger appeared, who seems to be disappointed. ???: Seems like the hunter becomes-- Reia: --the hunted. You have no business here. ???: Well, now.. Given the cold shoulder from the start. I see how it is. Name's Diego. I know where the villiagers are heading. Reia: Well, so do we. Get lost. Diego: Reia.. The Saiyan who lost her guidance. - Reia was skocked to hear Diego's words. Reia: What? Diego: Yeah, I know who you and the team really are: Outcasts who saved the universe three times over. Reia: Who give you the right to judge us? We're not outcasts...we're...umm... Kiva: We're family. Diego: I see. Returning the kid is a big mistake. Especially that bear named Grizz ran among. Reia: You know his lair? Diego: And the prisoner pathway to it. Reia: (I don't like this... Trusting him is a grave mistake...) Kiva: Master, I think he should help us. Reia: Why? Kiva: Because he knows the land more than us, master. Reia: ..Alright, that is a reason. Kiva: Yeah. Diego, will you help us? Diego: Alright, you got a deal. - A few minutes later, the gang followed Diego's lead to Glacer Pass as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes